


Go Back

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: After everything, Tord returns to a surprise. (Febuwhump day 24 - Memory loss)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Kudos: 4





	Go Back

He hadn't wanted to come back.

And really, that's the funny thing – that's the fucking hilarious cherry on the shit cake that has become his life – but Tord never wanted to come back yet here he is three months later. Staring down the same street, at the same house, knocking on the same door.

Clutching with his other hand at the inside of his pocket because he's scared.

He doesn't know what to expect. He doesn't even know who will open the door – if anybody does at all. And even then there's no guarantee they won't take one look at him and slam it in his face. Probably deservedly so, though Tord isn't about to go on that bender again. He's really here just to talk this time.

Waiting for somebody to answer the door feels like it takes ages. Tord is unsteady on his feet, shifting forward and backward over and over again. There's an urge inside him to tuck tail and run but shit, that's what he has been doing all his fucking life now. For once he needs to face the music, no matter how horrible and off-pitch it will be.

The door finally opens and well... Tord can't say he's disappointed when it opens up to the only person who might still give him the time of day. Matt stares at him, one arm braced against the doorframe, the other tugged close to his body and his eyebrows drawn together.

Then they're just standing there, staring at each other. Tord knows he should be the first one to speak up, but despite rehearsing what he would say over and over on the way here he is at a total loss for words. In the end, he settles on a very hesitant "hey."

Matt looks at him and his expression sends a weird chill through Tord's body. He doesn't look angry or upset at him. He doesn't look happy to see him. He looks neutral at best.

"Hey," Matt says after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Can I... help you?"

And if Tord were to make a list of all the possible responses he could have imagined to his grand return, his big entrance after basically blowing up every last bridge he did the last time he was here – both physically and in terms of disastrous relationships – this wouldn't be very high on that list. Probably wouldn't even crack the top twenty.

"Uh, I'm-" He falters, fumbles over the words. All crafted scripts thrown out the window. An awkward laugh escapes Tord. "It's me, Matt. You know."

To his horror, the expression on Matt's face only shifts minutely. From blankness to apologetic confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't... Did we go to school together or something?"

Tord can feel his heart drop through his chest.

"Don't- don't you remember me?"

The confusion on Matt's face pales, replaced by outright regret over the situation. He tries to force a smile, but Tord knows that grin and it's the one Matt reserves for strangers.

Tord never was on the receiving end of that smile before.

"Sorry." The apology is delivered distantly – also for a stranger. Tord's gut churns and he wants to puke but manages to hold it in by sheer force of will, grinding his teeth together tightly enough that it hurts. His head is swimming.

Matt opens his mouth to talk again, maybe to ask him why he's here. Maybe to invite him inside. And it sets Tord running. He turns around and doesn't stop until his lungs are burning and he can't see straight anymore.

He didn't want to come back.

He never fucking wanted to come back.

By the time he is too exhausted to continue he's several blocks away, straining for air and unable to think. He finds some shitty bench to sink down on when his legs refuse to move any further. Heaving onto the ground, nothing comes out. There's nothing left inside Tord.

He hadn't wanted to come back, sure.

But it's different when you know there's nothing for you to come back to either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Febuwhump, requested by Zeke. Come throw me some requests on [Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
